Valkyrie
ValkyrieCastle - Episode 6.01 - Valkyrie - ABC Press Release is the first episode and the season premiere of the sixth season of Castle. Summary Last season ended with Beckett wrestling over whether to take a high-profile job in DC -- a dilemma made more complicated when Castle proposed to her. In the Season 6 Premiere of “Castle,” Castle and Beckett will deal with the consequences of their decisions against the backdrop of a high-stakes investigation. Lisa Edelstein ("House") guest stars in a three-episode arc as a tough and highly-skilled Federal investigator whose appearance plays a vital role in Beckett's decision about her future. Recap Promo Cast Main Cast *Nathan Fillion as Richard Castle *Stana Katic as Detective Kate Beckett *Jon Huertas as Detective Javier Esposito *Seamus Dever as Detective Kevin Ryan *Tamala Jones as Dr. Lanie Parish (credited only) *Penny Johnson Jerald as Captain Victoria Gates (credited only) *Molly C. Quinn as Alexis Castle *Susan Sullivan as Martha Rodgers Guest Cast *Lisa Edelstein as Rachel McCord *Yancey Arias as Carl Villante *Jocko Sims as Matt Hendricks *Andrea C. Robinson as Jeanette Miller *Maya Stojan as Tory Ellis, NYPD Video Tech *Jack Kennedy as Jack Bronson *Obren Milanavic as Leather Jacket *Myko Olivier as Pi *Peter James Smith as Agent Richmond *Garvin Funches as Police Officer *Isaac Johnson as Agent *Eugenia Kuzmina as Blonde *Trevor H. Olsen as Security Guard Quotes :Castle: Kate, I'm not proposing to you to keep you here or because I'm afraid I'm gonna lose you. I'm proposing because I can't imagine my life without you. :Beckett: Well, in that case, Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle, yes. Yes. I will marry you. :Esposito: If your hero’s fictional cop buddies are anything like your real cop buddies, then they’d have real work to get back to. So, bye bye now. :Castle: What if our hero was offering Knicks floor seats? :Beckett: ': Oh my God! Oh my God. You’re proposing. :'Castle: Okay. You’re surprised. :Beckett: Of course I’m surprised. I thought you were breaking up with me. :Castle: By offering you a ring? :Beckett: Well, you just-– you seemed so serious. :Castle: Of course I'm serious. This is the most serious thing I've ever done. :Beckett: Good. :Beckett: No, Babe, can--can you listen for a second? :Beckett: No, not "not yes". I... I... :Castle: You do know how this works, right? :Castle: Was I...? How bad? :Beckett: Based on the amount found in your bloodstream, you have less than a day to live. Featured Music N/A Trivia *This is the first time in a Castle season premiere stated "To Be Continued" at the end of the episode. *Beckett calls Castle by both his legal and given names "Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle" when she says yes to Castle proposal of marriage. *Alexis returns from her trip to Costa Rica early with a new boyfriend named Pi . *Beckett and Castle exchange "I Love You" to one another. *Ryan states that he and Jenny have got only 4 more months before their baby is born. *Beckett and Castle discover the thieves left the building through the sewers after remembering the case regarding the secret entrance to The Old Haunt. *Beckett keeps her engagement ring around her neck. *'Watch for' Castle when Beckett told him that he has been poison and has less than a day to live. References Category:Episodes Category:Season premiere Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6 episodes Category:3 little letters